Redemption of a Traitor
by 80sTVfan
Summary: Set immediately after Testimony of a Traitor. Buck's friends decide to throw him a party, and there's an unexpected fall out.


Redemption of a Traitor

_This takes place immediately following the episode "Testimony of a Traitor." I don't own anything, just having a bit of fun:_

Shortly after Captain Buck Rogers innocence was proven, it was decided that the crew of the Searcher should receive some well deserved shore leave on Earth. And before the night was out Buck's friends from near and far had thrown together a party that equal parts celebration, relief, and an apology. Earth hadn't had a celebration like this in millennia. Buck had spent the last hour trading off dance partners, and shaking hands and accepting hugs from a steady stream of well wishers. Even Dr. Huer had dropped by to apologize for not being able to intervene. Much to Buck's delight Twikki had convinced him that the only way to truly make it up to Buck was to at least attempt the hustle on their hastily thrown together dance floor. Buck felt the stress of the last few days melt away, and took joy in the relief of the revelers. Even Hawk seem to embrace the party mood, and although he didn't join in the dancing, he seemed to be enjoying being surrounded by quite a few female attendees that were fascinated by the bird man.

But one thing was missing, he'd lost track of Wilma, in the throng of well wishers. Even though he was surrounded by mostly female well wishers offering companionship. He felt a little bit alone without Wilma by his side. A revelation he should probably share with her. Since he knew she was probably making her self scarce in order not intimidate any potential dates for the evening. Just as he was about to skip out on his own party in search of the Colonel, he spotted her in the corner of the balcony outside. And slipped out to join her.

"Hey, there you are Colonel."

"Oh, I didn't know you were looking for me."

"Well, as I recall you promised me a dance," Buck saddled up beside her and looked out on New Chicago below.

"Your dance card seemed pretty full Captain."

"Yeah, but I seem to be free now, and we are the only two people out here, and I can just hear the music through the doors. So what do ya say, can I have this dance?" And Buck offered Wilma his hand.

As she took and slipped into his arm, Buck led them in more of a gentle sway rather than an actual dance, as he whispered in her ear, "Hell of a day, huh?"

Wilma ducked her head and nodded trying to hide the tears, that started to form in the corner of her eyes. Lifting her chin, Buck enquired, "Hey, what is it?"

"Oh, I guess it all just caught up to me, that's why I ducked out here. That was way to close." And Buck pulled Wilma in closer as they both shivered in reaction to her statement.

"Yeah, tell me about it...I don't think I've thank you properly. Wilma you risked not just your life, but your whole career for me."

"Oh Buck, it was the right thing to do, and if our rolls were reversed, you can't say you wouldn't have done the same."

"Well thanks for believing in me," and with that Buck drew Wilma in for a soft kiss. He hadn't really intended for it to be more a than friendly kiss, but they both had needed more. And pretty soon he had her pressed up against the side of the building his hands in her hair, as he felt one of her hands at he base of her neck, and the other on the front of his chest pulling him closer.

As they came up for air, he couldn't help but chuckle at the "Wow," that Wilma breathed out.

Buck ran a hand down her hair, "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"No, please don't be sorry, didn't you, I mean I thought..." Buck realizing he had confused Wilma, jumped in quickly.

"No, no Wilma, I mean, I really enjoyed that, and in fact, I look forward to more...soon...I just, maybe we are in too public of a place, anyone could walk out here," Buck said motioning to the party still blasting away inside the building. Then just as he was about to draw her in for another kiss, a communication officer walked out onto the balcony forcing them to put a little space between them for decorums sake.

"Colonel Deering? I have a message for you from command."

Wilma accepted the pad, and began reading. Buck watched as Wilma read, her shoulders slumping suddenly needing to lean against the wall for support.

"What is it Wilma?" Instead of answering she just handed over the pad, and gave him a minute to look it over, before taking a steadying breath.

"I've been transferred off The Searcher, effective immediately. I will be called before the review board tomorrow for the theft of a fighter, neglecting my duties, and putting the good of a single crew member, that they believe I may be having intimate relations with, ahead of the rest of the crew."

"Wilma, they can't do this. It' not right, I was innocent, and you proved it...They can't separate us."

"Yes, they can Buck. They are well within their rights, and doing their duty. I knew all this, and I wouldn't change a thing. You are worth it. I'm fully prepared to resign, it's time." Wilma leaned back in grazed Buck's lips with her own, but it did little to calm him.

"Well then I'll resign. I'm not going off on the Searcher without you!"

"Oh no you won't. Who says I won't be on the Searcher? There are civilian positions open. I'm more than qualified for, and quite frankly you aren't. We need to stay on for all of Hawk's probation. Then we can talk about you resigning and coming back to Earth."

It was Buck's turn to return a chaste kiss. "So it's time to tell everyone. I just hope Admiral Asimov doesn't get in too much trouble for not reporting it to the correct authorities sooner."

Wilma finally graced him a true smile, "Oh you know commanding officers prerogative. We were a long way from home. Sometimes these communications get lost."

And they clasped each other's hands and headed back into the party, only to find Twikki by the door. As soon as he spotted them he announced loudly, his voice amplified through his computer circuits, "Look here they are, I found them Mr. and Mrs. Buck Rogers."

A hush fell over the crowd, and then a cheer went up and Buck and Wilma once again found themselves surrounded by a throng of well wishers. Buck pulled Wilma close proud to finally let the cat out of the bag, quickly explaining how they had married a month out of space dock. Their relationship moving quickly after more than one close call. They hadn't really meant to keep a secret, but it was against Buck's very nature to go through proper channels and get permission to marry the person he loved.

As the party finally began to break up, Buck led Wilma back to her quarters, "Well it's not the way we planned it, but Twikki spilling the beans turned out better than expected. And now there are no more secrets."

Wilma turned back toward Buck her smile spreading and she once again entwined her fingers with his, "Actually there's been something I've been meaning to tell you." And she placed his hand low on her abdomen, that would soon start to expand.

Their laughter echoed down the hall as Buck swooped Wilma into his arms and carried her the rest of the way to the room to finish their celebrations!


End file.
